Crimson
by Kidnapped Poet
Summary: A girl comes to Hogwarts and befriends the Marauders, especially a certain young werewolf. But this Girl has secrets of her own.


**A/N I own Crimson and Teeny the rest JKR owns. Don't sue. But I like lawyers why cant I sue? No no lawyers who Rowling hires will sue you. I still like lawyers. Whatever.**

**The girl stared out the window of the train as it pulled into the station. She was looking at the gigantic castle lit with beautiful torches and candles. The girl got up out of her seat, opened the compartment door, walked down the little hallway to the nearest exit to the train. A stern looking woman with her gray hair in a tight bun was waiting for the girl. "I'm Professor McGonagall," the woman said, holding out her hand for the girl to shake, "I am Hogwarts' Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher."**

"**I'm Crimson Channing, nice to meet you,"**

**Crimson shook the Professor's hand.**

"**Well, Crimson I'm afraid you've missed the sorting ceremony so Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring you to his office to get sorted and such."**

"**Sure, Professor. I assume that I am also late for the feast as well?," Crimson said, mildly disappointed that she didn't get to eat the feast she had heard so much about, at the Orphanage**

"**Yes, Crimson, I'm sorry but you did miss the feast. Not to worry though, the headmaster will have the House Elves bring you something." **

"**Thank You Ma'am. How are we to be getting to the Headmaster's office?"**

**McGonagall looked at Crimson real hard and then said, "I think you know."**

"**Of course," Crimson said and then held out both hands, palms up. McGonagall placed her hands gently on Crimson's hands. Crimson closed her eyes tightly in concentration. A ring of fire lit around both of them, a wall of water swirled around them and then they disappeared.**

****

**Crimson and the Professor arrived in Dumbledore's office to find him pacing. They were surprisingly not wet or burnt. Dumbledore stopped pacing looked up at the two and said, "Ah, Crimson, Professor, hello. Please sit down," They sat in the red, squishy chairs he motioned to. Dumbledore looked away from them and then said, "Teeny, please serve, Miss Channing and Professor McGonagall."**

**Crimson was confused. Who is this Teeny? She craned her neck to see where Dumbledore was looking. Crimson saw a house elf who was _anything _but teeny. He was at least two feet taller that most house elves and a lot fatter. She had, of course, seen house elves, her first orphanage was filled with them. Crimson had never seen one this...ugly... **

**Teeny walked over to McGonagall and Crimson and asked, "What is it that you would be liking to have?" Crimson said she would like to have roast chicken and pumpkin juice, Professor McGonagall said she'd only have a warm cup of tea. Teeny hurried off to the Great Hall.**

**Dumbledore then said, "Well, Miss Channing, would you like to be sorted?"**

**Crimson looked at him with a wide smile and big eyes, and nodded. Dumbledore walked over to a tall shelf and reached up to the top shelf and brought down a very worn hat. A rip near the bottom opened and the hat said "Professor, I just got finished with a feast did a year already pass?"**

**"No, no just one student who was unable to make it earlier," the Headmaster said, speaking to the hat as if it were a real person. Dumbledore walked over to Crimson and placed the hat on her head.**

**The hat was talking , but he seemed to only talk to Crimson. The hat said, ' An orphan werewolf...I see Dumbledore's being generous . You stand up for the younger orphans, too.**

**'Yes, I do. Do you have a problem?' Crimson asked the hat.**

**'No, I don't . Brave and Smart you are Miss Channing... "GRYFFINDOR!!!!"**

**"Yes!!!" Crimson squealed. She jumped up from the chair and did a jig. She sat down when she saw the faces of the professors, who were trying to suppress laughter. Just then teeny came back with a gold platter which had a plate of roast chicken, and a glass of pumpkin juice and a cup of tea. Teeny walked over to Crimson and she took her plate and cup off the gold platter. Crimson began eating, she had never tasted anything so good in her life! Teeny gave Prof. McGonagall her cup of tea, then left.**

**Dumbledore cleared his throat (hem hem...NOT!!), then said, "Well, it is well into the night and we don't want you waking up the other students, so you will stay in a room that is on the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Do you know which room I am speaking of professor?"**

**McGonagall, having finished her tea, took out her wand and waved it over the cup, which disappeared. Crimson stared at Dumbledore's desk, where the cup had been. "Yes I do, would you like me to escort Miss. Channing?"**

**"If you would not mind, " said Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. Crimson stood up, having finished with her food. She raised her right hand over the plate and glass, closed her eyes in concentration, nothing happened, Crimson bit her bottom lip...then...the gold plate and goblet disappeared.**

**McGonagall stood up and walked toward the door, Crimson following. Dumbledore said, "Oh, Crimson... try not to use your powers in front of the students."**

**"Yes, sir," she nodded and walked out behind McGonagall.**

****

**On the seventh floor Crimson and Professor McGonagall stopped in front of the tapestry which Crim looked at with an amused look on her face. McGonagall finally spoke up, "Miss Channing," she said turning around to face the other wall, "Walk pass this bit of wall," she motioned to a piece of the wall, "three times, thinking about what you need. Do you understand?"**

**Crimson took her eyes off the tapestry, turned to the other wall and said, " Yes ma'am."**

**"Good. Remember to return to Dumbledore's office in the morning." She turned away and went to her chambers or back to Dumbledore, Crimson couldn't tell.**

**Crimson started to walk past the bit of wall thinking, _I need a place to sleep and bathe with my clothes in a closet, where no one can find me._ _I need a place to sleep and bathe with my clothes in a closet, where no one can find me. I need a place to sleep and bathe with my clothes in a closet, where no one can find me._ Then a great wooden door appeared with a brass handle. Crim walked up to it and pulled the handle. The door opened to reveal a very large, comfortable bed with an assortment of different colored feather pillows in the far left side of the room. Then a bathtub, already filled with water and bubbles that smelled like every flower Crimson could think of on the far right side, and a toilet on the right side of the bath, and a sink on the right. The closet was next to the bed. Crimson hurried in the room so no one would see it, not that anyone would be awake. The walls were a pretty light purple, which she hadn't noticed. They were bare except one window that showed a night sky that was a nice shade of black-blue.**

**Crimson walked over to the bath and put her hand in to test the temperature, it was perfect. Crimson striped from her clothing and got in the bath just long enough to wash her hair and body. She dried herself magically and walked over to the closet to get some pajamas. She picked some nice crimson colored ones. You see, it was a bit of a joke at the orphanage to give Crim crimson colored clothing. She got dressed and climbed into bed, and fell asleep immediately. **

****

****

**A/N ok people that's my story. I am in desperate need for some one who can translate English to French for this story. I will give you credit for helping me. If you are interested please please please contact me. for my SN see my bio. thanks R&R!!!**


End file.
